You'd Be Surprised
by AtheisticPokemon
Summary: You'd be surprised at the amount of tension between two people. This showcases that tension. From the first time they meet to Silena to married with kids. Everything you can think of that ever happened to Clarisse and Chris. One-Shot Collection.
1. First Meeting

**A/N Not sure why, but I'm in a very Chris/Clarisse mood. And so, this was born. That's right, an entire One-Shot collection dedicated to one of the most under-appreciated ships ever besides maybe Gruniper. I mean, seriously. **

**Clarisse and Chris have a relationship that runs deeper than anything else, even Percabeth. Annabeth is easily likeable (Almost to the point of Mary-Sue perfection), but your feelings have to run **_**way deep **_**to stay with someone like Clarisse. Chris was a **_**traitor**_**, but Clarisse still went to hell and back to save him from himself. How much deeper could it get?**

**Anyway, I have much planned out, but soon enough I will be asking for YOUR ideas.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or anything else I may have mentioned.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

The first time Chris Rodriguez met Clarisse la Rue, he had made the second biggest mistake of his life.

Chris was observing Ares Cabin training, because his cabin counselor, Luke, had wanted him to see serious fighting skills. Currently, Chris was watching a girl about his age beat the crap out of the current cabin counselor with her spear.

"Spears are stupid," Chris mumbled so only Luke could hear. Or so he thought.

The girl's head snapped in his direction, and Luke widened his eyes.

The girl growled angrily and started walking in their direction. "You got a problem with Maimer, punk?"

Chris smirked. "Maimer? More like _Lamer_!"

The girl's eyes narrowed. "You won't be calling it that when you become punk-on-a-stick!"

Chris was about to reply when Luke stepped in front of him protectively. "Hey, now. I don't think-" He was interrupted by one of the tougher Ares kids pinning him against the wall, grinning in his face.

"Let's let them handle it themselves, shall we?" Luke could only grunt in response.

Chris looked briefly at Luke, but turned his attention back to the girl. "Well? I have yet to become a shiskabob."

She scowled at his sarcasm, and, quick as a whip, she punched him in the face.

Chris fell to the ground, cautiously feeling what was sure to become a black eye. Luke kneed his captor in the . . . ah, _unmentionables_, and rushed to the aide of his new cabin mate. Flinging him over his shoulder, Luke began to walk out of the arena to find the nearest Apollo camper.

As he was leaving - being carried – out of the arena, Chris heard the unmistakable voice of his new friend. "Anyone asks, that's the mark of Clarisse la Rue!." Pause. "Punk."

Chris crossed his arms and smirked. There was no way he was gonna let this go.

**A/N Ohoho, what is he planning? As you can tell, there will be a companion to this, which will come whenever I feel like it. I have a bunch of other ideas, so the first one to review this gets to pick the next chapter.**

**The first person to review, tell me whether you would like the chapter Injuries, Father's Child, or Embarrassed.**

**WARNING! If you are the first to review, and you plan on picking the next chapter, you have to say something about the story. Something you like, didn't like, or that you feel completely indifferent; you have to say SOMETHING!**

**Also, I'm sorry it's short. Not all of them will be this length. Some drabbles will be shorter, some One-Shots longer, you never know. So, review!**

**Peace, Love, and Pokémon-  
Mercu**

**P.S. Anybody else get the new Pokémon? If you wanna talk about it, PM me. I can talk for HOURS about it. Snivy and Reshiram, FTW!**


	2. Embarrassed

**A/N Wow, seriously? Nobody picked a chapter. Maybe the title didn't give you enough detail to pick from, but I don't wanna give too much away. Whatever.**

**Anyway, I can't believe no one's ever written this scene before. I mean, people don't just get their spear broken by a newbie and walk away.**

**And special thanks to FoalyWinsForever, for not only being my first reviewer, but for being one of two of my Chris/Clarisse **_**idols**_**. Yeah, so if you like what I write, I would definitely recommend ****Verge**** by ****FoalyWinsForever**** and ****Calamity Clarisse ****by ****Clichesbullet****. The best Chris/Clarisse stories I've ever read.**

**Well, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**2. Embarrassed**

Clarisse did not get embarrassed often, but when that new kid broke her favorite spear, oh, did she feel it.

After everyone finished bowing down to the new Son of Poseidon, Clarisse started making her way back to Cabin 5, albeit grudgingly. Halfway back, however, she got fed up with her siblings.

"Aye, Clarisse. Can I borrow Maimer tomorrow?"

"You moron! She broke it!"

"Actually, that Jackson kid broke it."

"Ah, yes. He's such a dork."

"Yes, but a dork that broke Clarisse's spear."

Finally, when she couldn't stand it any longer, she made a sharp left and went back in the direction of the forest, leaving the taunting voices behind her.

She made her way to the secret spot that only she and one other person knew about, but the chances of _him _being there at this exact time were close to none. She just wanted to get away, maybe break some rocks.

She wasn't used to people embarrassing her, especially not newbies. The only people who ever did that were Annabeth and Luke, and they didn't do it on purpose; they were just the only people who weren't afraid to tell her she was wrong.

There was _one _other person who seemed to find joy in either attempting to embarrass her or brushing with death. And that idiot just about got himself knifed when he tried to sneak up on Clarisse.

Pinned against the wall with a knife to his throat, Chris gagged. Clarisse grudgingly let him go and he felt for his neck.

"Paranoid, much?" He asked, his voice gruff.

She rolled her eyes. "Can't be too careful out here in the woods," She replied.

"Yes, because I'm going to blatantly attack the strongest girl I know." Clarisse used the darkness to hide her light blush. "Besides, that'd be like kicking you when you're down."

She scowled. "I am _not _'down.'"

"Right, because you're clearly very used to new idiots breaking you favorite spear," He said sarcastically.

"So I'm not the only one who thinks he's stupid!" She said, ignoring his comment.

Chris nodded. "Oh, definitely. That was merely beginner's luck and it will never happen again."

"Finally! Everybody thinks he's sooooooooooooo great just because he's _illegal_!"

"Oh, I know! He shouldn't even be alive, and suddenly he's king?"

"Gods, I hate him," They finished in sync.

"By the way," Chris continued, "I have something for you."

Clarisse stared at the two pieces of her spear that were now duct taped together. Finally, she spoke, "You know I can get another one, right?"

He grimaced at her. "Shut up and take Lamer."

Now it was her turn to grimace. "I thought I told you not to call it that."

"I thought I told you I always would," He said, mocking her voice.

"You're such an ass," She said, and he laughed.

"Would an ass bring you this?" He asked, tossing an unopened Coke her way while opening up his own. She caught it without trouble and examined it closely before opening it.

Chris chuckled. "You don't trust me?"

"Not at all," She replied. But although she wouldn't say it, she trusted Chris more than any other person, just because he could take the ultimate situation of embarrassment and make her laugh.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**A/N I can't say I liked how I ended it, but I wasn't really sure how to stop it. Ah, well. And for anyone that wants to, you really should pick the next title.**

**Your choices are: Injuries, Father's Child, and Surprise.**

**And just as a reminder, if you don't say something about my story, your vote for the chapter will not be counted.**

**And I'm still waiting for someone to talk about Pokemon with!**

**Peace, Love, and Pokemon-**  
**Mercu**


	3. Injuries

**A/N Hey, so I've actually had this ready for awhile, but stupid FF wouldn't let me publish it. A couple of my friends said it was doing the same thing, so if you're having that problem, I'm gonna post the solution given to me by the ever-so-wonderful Mythical Words! This chapter is dedicated to her!**

**Haha, I unleash upon you the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Chris had noticed that, over the years, many of his injury firsts could somehow be tied to Clarisse.

**First Black Eye-**

This one is painfully obvious. Chris got his first black eye when he had insulted Clarisse and her spear. Not surprisingly, he got punched. Not that he didn't get revenge.

**First Broken Arm-**

Another injury almost directly tied to the infamous Daughter of Ares. Although, he really was asking for this one. After all, when sparring with a child of the war god to set an example for all the new campers, one cannot expect to get away flawless.

Afterward, in the infirmary, all she had to say was, "I told you to stay low."

**First Bloody Nose-**

Clarisse made sure to draw blood during Capture the Flag; that was to be expected. However, it came across as a little strange when the bloody nose belonged to that of your own team.

Of course, when Chris decided to punch the guy who was sneaking up on Clarisse and knock him out, she was enraged by the fact that he enjoyed 'watching her back.'

That was _not _something she needed.

**First Broken Leg-**

This one was not as directly tied to the girl. He got his first broken leg after 'switching sides.'

He was helping train the newbies when he noticed something interesting about the current girl he was facing. He hesitated, trying to figure out why she seemed so familiar.

"Bring it on, punk," She told him.

_That's it! "_Who's your godly parent, kid?" He asked, though he already knew the answer.

"Ares," She answered. "Why do you care?"

He didn't answer, only stare. He knew she didn't look all that much like Clarisse, but he could see it in her eyes, the same for all Ares' children; The need to hit something.

His moment of hesitation had cost him. Quick as could be, the girl has slashed and knocked him into the ground. Hard. Hard enough, apparently, to break his arm.

**First Sprained Ankle-**

He had earned many an injury from the labyrinth, but after his madness, he didn't remember all that much. He would never forget the first time he sprained his ankle though.

He had many dreams in the labyrinth, but none were as terrible as this one. It was the first peaceful night, if you could call it night, he had had since he entered the dreadful place. That is, until he slept.

_He was home. Well, home for a demigod. He had returned to camp and no one had thought twice about his betrayal. They accepted him back in as if he had never left. Something was missing, though . . . Some_one_. He asked around, but no one would answer him. They would just avoid his eyes and make up some lame excuse. Finally, he found Silena. Surely, she would know where Clarisse was._

_When he asked her, he thought she had tears in the corners of her eyes. Then she spoke._

"_Chris," She mumbled, finally looking at him, "Clarisse is dead."_

_Suddenly, he wasn't at Camp anymore. He was on a . . . boat? Yes, a boat. A boat run by ghosts. Of course. Totally normal. Then he saw _her_. Why was she on a ghost ship? Then he remembered that the spy had mentioned a quest. Yes, Clarisse's quest. He saw Percy and Annabeth there too. He watched as they headed toward a large cliff._

_With a start, he realized it was Scylla's cliff, and that Charybdis was nearby. He saw as the ghosts attempted to fight Scylla's many heads and still handle the boat in Charybdis' whirlpool. He could also feel the pressure coming from the furnace room, though he wasn't sure how. _

_Deep inside, he knew what was going to happen. His heart still broke when the boat exploded. He saw Percy and Annabeth fly in one direction, while boat pieces and ghosts went in others. Clarisse was nowhere to be found. He tried to scream, but found that his voice wasn't working._

He jumped up, twisting his ankle in the process. Writhing in pain, he still found himself focusing on something completely different.

He may have twisted his ankle, and he may have to walk with a limp for many days, but Clarisse's death was only a dream. At least, that's what he hoped.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**A/N Ohoho, I'm actually pretty proud of this. As you can see, each injury gets progressively longer. I really like the dream in the last one. But I guess it isn't really my opinion that matters. **

**And for anyone that wants to pick the next chapter, the choices are: Surprise, in which Clarisse learns that Chris was on the **_**Princess Andromeda**_**, Father's Child, in which both parents realize how similar their children are to Ares and Hermes, and Eventually, which is the scene from TLO when Clarisse kills the drakon and Chris is like "She'll get tired eventually, I'll wait."**

**Good luck!**

**Peace, Love, and Pokémon-  
Mercu**

**P.S. Don't forget to visit my profile if is being mean to you!**


	4. Eventually

**A/N Here It is! FoalyWinsForever picked this one, and I hope it lives up to expectations, even though it's a little short!**

**And by the way, the part in **_**italics**_** was taken directly from page 299 in TLO**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Chris said, "I'll watch her. She'll get tired eventually. I'll make sure she comes inside."_

"_What about camp?" Percy asked. "Is anybody left there?"_

_Chris shook his head. "Only Argus and the nature spirits. Peleus the dragon is still guarding the tree."_

"_They won't last long," Percy said. "But I'm glad you came."_

_Chris nodded sadly. "I'm sorry it took so long. I tried to reason with Clarisse. I said there's no point in protecting the camp if you guys die. All of our friends are here. I'm sorry it took Silena . . ."_

"_My Hunters will help you stand guard," Thalia said. "Annabeth and Percy, you should go to Olympus. I have a feeling they'll need you up there – to set up the final defense."_

Thalia stayed true to her word. The Hunters and the Ares Cabin remained outside watching for enemy activity, but everything was normal. Thalia stayed with Chris, while the others lazed around, sitting on sidewalks, in cars, anywhere they could find. A few Ares boys almost got shot for hitting on Hunters.

Then there was Clarisse. She was still parading around, though – thankfully – she stopped screaming. Her red aura had long since died down, but she wasn't giving up.

"Shouldn't she be tired by now?" Thalia asked.

Chris shrugged. "You'd be surprised by her stamina, especially when she's angry. One time, she didn't leave the arena for almost forty-eight hours."

"Wow," Thalia said. "What made her that angry?"

Chris blushed and muttered something in reply.

"What?"

"She found me making out with an Aphrodite girl," He grumbled.

Thalia attempted to hold back a laugh, but ultimately failed. Chris glared.

"Gee, Chris. You should-" Something caught Thalia's attention. "Aw, Phoebe! Don't shoot Sherman!"

She went off to deal with that, and Chris looked for Clarisse. Apparently, the horses had gotten tired of pulling her and the giant carcass around, for they had stopped and were panting heavily.

"Come on, you lazy idiots!" Clarisse yelled at them. Getting no response, she sighed. "Fine, I'll just have to drag it around myself."

She went to untie the rope from the chariot, and Chris put a hand on her shoulder. She whipped around to face him. "_What?_"

Chris didn't say anything, just stared, and Clarisse glared in return. They were like that for a good two minutes, before Chris saw the tears gathering in the corners of her eyes. He opened his arms, and she willingly rushed into them.

Arms wrapped around his grieving girlfriend, Chris felt warm tears soaking his shirt, but he didn't care.

"Why, Chris?" Clarisse asked through choked sobs. "Why her?"

"I don't know," He replied, shaking his head.

"It's my fault," She mumbled. "I should've-"

"Hey!" Chris exclaimed. "Look at me," Clarisse stepped back, and Chris put both hands on her shoulders. This is _not _your fault. Silena made her own choices; she chose to be a spy, she chose to steal your armor, she chose to charge a Drakon knowing she would lose. I'm sure she doesn't blame you, so you definitely shouldn't either. Understand?"

Clarisse nodded, looking at the ground. "Come on," Chris said finally. "Let's go. We wouldn't want to miss all the action Olympus. Besides," He said, putting his arm around her, leading her towards the door. "You still have me."

Clarisse smirked. "Great," She said sarcastically.

Chris stopped, pouting. Clarisse kept moving, rolling her eyes.

"Wait, you were joking, right? Clarisse . . . ? Clarisse!" Chris ran after her, and a faint 'Ow!' could be heard in the background.

**A/N Bonus points to whoever can tell me who just got shot for hitting on a Hunter!**

**Anyway, I hope you liked it. I really liked this one, and it was pretty fun to write.**

**And if you wanna pick the next chapter, your choices are ****Surprise, in which Clarisse learns that Chris was on the **_**Princess Andromeda**_**, Father's Child, in which both parents realize how similar their children are to Ares and Hermes, and Make-Out, in which we read about the situation mentioned here with a certain Aphrodite girl . . .**

**And don't forget, you have to say something about my chapter!**

**Peace, Love, and Pokémon-  
Mercu**


	5. The Proposal

**A/N . . . 'Sup? Yeah, I've been a little MIA. BUT, school's out next Friday! . . . Then three weeks of summer gym . . . But then, updates GALORE! . . . Hopefully . . .**

**Anyway, I know I said I would let you guys pick, and a ton of you wanted Make-Out. Honestly, I went to write it and was like, "I have NO idea where this is going!" Then inspiration struck in the form of **_**this**_**. Hope you like it.**

**And I WILL get to Make-Out . . . **_**Eventually**_**.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Chris absentmindedly twirled the little velvet box on his finger. _Today's the day_, he thought calmly.

Chris and most of the other demigod heroes from the second Titan War had been made permanent counselors. They helped out, but didn't necessarily control. They still had the ever changing cabin leaders.

As of now, Chris was sitting in a tree, watching his girlfriend – _Only for a little longer_, he tells himself – teach a class of new campers on the art of using spears. After all, she was the most experienced with the weapon, except for maybe that Lieutenant of Artemis.

As he was sitting in a tree, not being a stalker at all, he started thinking about how much Clarisse had changed over the years. She had been working on her temper, so she wasn't blowing up at small children anymore. She still got in fights with people her own size, though.

Finally, Chris saw just who he'd been waiting for.

"Hey, Nico! C'mere," he said, returning the little box to the pocket of his jeans and jumping down to meet the child of Hades.

"What's up?" Nico asked.

"I need a favor; can you set up an IM with Silena Beauregard in Elysium?" Chris replied.

Nico eyed him suspiciously. "Why?"

Chris smirked. "I just know she wouldn't want to miss what I'm about to do."

"Well, I could," Nico said, now smirking as well. "But what's in it for me?"

Chris smiled and reached into his other pocket, pulling out a small package. "A little birdie told me you used to like Mythomagic, but you lost all your cards. Would you be interested in restarting your collection?"

Nico eyed the package hungrily. "One pack holds ten cards. You think you can buy me with ten cards?"

"I've got four more back in my cabin after you do the job."

Nico paused, weighing his options. "Fine," he finally answered, snatching the pack of cards from Chris's hands. "Give me five minutes."

Chris nodded. "Thanks, man. Have it somewhere that she can see us, but we can't see her."

Nico nodded as well and walked off to do his job.

Chris checked his watch, giving Nico two more minutes than he asked for, just in case. He definitely did not want Silena to miss this. Then he walked into the arena.

"Hey, Clarisse," He said.

"Whaddya want, Rodriguez?" She answered hotly. You'd think that by now, she'd at least call her boyfriend by his first name.

"Take a walk?" He asked, already knowing what her answer would be.

"I'm teaching," She replied. She turned around to continue only to find all of her students had run off to do something completely unproductive.

Clarisse sighed tiredly. "I hope they get attacked by a monster and have no idea what to do," She muttered.

"No you don't. You _love _teaching little kids," Chris told her.

Clarisse rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say." She then walked over to a bench and grabbed a bottle of water. "What do you want?" She asked again.

"Well, I've been doing a lot of thinking lately."

"What about?"

"Our relationship and stuff like-"

"Oh, gods! I swear, if you get all sentimental on me, I'll-"

"Nah, just listen, will ya?"

Clarisse looked at him and sighed. "Fine. Go on."

"Well, I don't think I want you to be my girlfriend anymore."

". . . Oh yeah?" Clarisse said back.

_Not the reaction I was hoping for_, Chris thought. Then he looked in her eyes. They gave away so much more than she was willing to. Chris smirked. _That_ was the reaction he was hoping for.

"Yeah, I think I need a little change, ya know?"

Clarisse nodded slowly, refusing to give Chris what he wanted. "I guess."

"You wanna get married?" Simple as that.

Clarisse just looked at him for a moment. "Sure," She finally answered.

"Cool," He said, tossing the box with the ring at his new fiancé, who caught it without moving her gaze.

Chris got up to walk away when, from somewhere hidden, a voice shrieked, "_WHAT? _That's _it_?"

Clarisse stared with a raised eyebrow at the ghostly face of Silena, who was near tears, while Chris was too busy laughing, causing his own tears.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**A/N Because if – and **_**when**_** – Chris proposes, it'll be just like that. 'Cause **_**that's how they roll**_**. **

**And Silena's freaking out, 'cause it's "not supposed to happen like that."**

**Sorry if the lack of fluff disappoints you all, this is just how **_**I **_**think he would do it.**

**On a separate and totally unrelated note, has anyone seen/read the cover and sneak peek of Son of Neptune? 'Cause I have! It's soooooooooo great! If you haven't, check my profile for a link, and PM me if you wanna have stimulating conversation. Or just fangirl obsession. Either one, really.**

**Peace, Love, and Pokémon-  
Mercu**


	6. Scars

**A/N Good news: SCHOOL'S OUT! Yes, yes. I, Atheistic Pokémon have officially GRADUATED! . . . Middle school. So, yeah. I'm in summer gym for the next three weeks, but it's just four hours a day. Hopefully I can get updates galore. **

**And I apologize for the shortness of this one, but I did say in the first chapter that these could be any length. And I'm in a writing mood, so I might even have another one out soon. **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Collectively, Chris and Clarisse have 204 scars.

Chris is the proud owner of 87 of those said scars. 52 of those were earned from his time in the Labyrinth. Those are the ones he still hides from time to time. 8 are from is time on the _Princess Andromeda_. After all, you can't get off of a ship full of monsters without a few marks to show for it. 26 more come from training with Clarisse. Not that minded though. The last one, the very last one, he earned when Ares and his sons learned about the first time he and Clarisse "did it." Of course, he always knew what he was getting into.

Clarisse is happy to show you all of her 117 scars. Many of them, 64 to be exact, come from her monster fighting. Although, that's what happens when you go looking for trouble. 8 are the product of training with Chris. But she'd never admit that to you. 2 of them are from a certain toilet incident with an also certain Son of Poseidon. She doesn't hide them, but she tends not to explain them. 3 just so happen to come from pranks played by her ever loving Son of Hermes boyfriend, which she certainly didn't let him get away with. 39 come from various Capture the Flag games, and most of those come from charging head on. Her last and final scar is the one on her chin that she got while saving Chris from the Labyrinth. No one else knows where that one came from, and no one ever will.

Together, Chris and Clarisse have 204 scars. Clarisse and Chris have seen many battles and have earned all of those scars with bravery, courage and heroic feats. Each and every one has a story behind it, and if you were to ask, they would be glad to tell you.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**A/N And I did the math. All those numbers add up correctly . . . I think. **

**Hope you liked it! Again, I think I'm gonna try to have another one out soon.**

**Peace, Love, and Pokémon-  
Mercu**


	7. Chess

**A/N WHAT? **_**Two **_**Updates? No. Freaking. Way! Too bad it's another short one.**

**I always kinda liked the idea that even a Daughter of Ares could have interesting hobbies.**

**Anyway, I hope you like this.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Many people would argue that the daughter of the God of War and Bloodshed has no place doing anything involving strategy or intelligence, but that has never stopped Clarisse.

Many people would also be thoroughly surprised to find out that Clarisse la Rue _excels _at chess. She's never understood how people could not get it; it was a simple game. The hardest part was understanding how the pieces moved, and even that just took time playing it.

So when Chris walked in on his girlfriend kicking a computer's ass in a game of online chess, he almost got his arm torn off.

It became somewhat of a tradition for them though; playing chess when no one was around. Chris had nowhere near the experience that she did, but he still tried. Besides, Clarisse found it was more fun playing with a real person.

"Check mate," Clarisse said with a smirk.

Chris sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly. "I swear, I don't know _how _you do this."

Clarisse rolled her eyes. "It's easy, look-" Suddenly there was a knock on the door of Cabin Five.

"Clarisse?" One of her siblings called out. "When did we get a freaking _lock_?"

"Fuck," Clarisse swore under her breath. She started putting the pieces away furiously.

Chris shook his head. "I don't know why this is such a big secret. You're allowed to have hobbies!"

Clarisse paused, but continued just as quickly. "I know, but chess? That wouldn't go over- Chris? What are you _doing_?" Clarisse furiously whispered as Chris got up and started walking towards the door.

"Clearly your siblings need in the cabin," He answered.

"You _douche_," She mumbled. She finally got the pieces away and shoved the box hastily under her bed just as Chris opened the door.

Mark, one of Clarisse's brothers, looked around his cabin suspiciously. Then it was if a light bulb went out in his head. "Ew, you two are disgusting. Get out Rodriguez."

"Actually, we were just-" Clarisse looked at him pleadingly from behind her brother's back, and he sighed. "My bad, man. Later, Clarisse." And with that, he walked back out the door. Clarisse silently thank him.

Clarisse la Rue's chess secret remained safe, and she planned to keep it that way.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**A/N Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawn! Mmmmm, I'm tired. I don't really like this one. I might redo it later. I have gym tomorrow, so I really should sleep. I hope you liked it, sorry for the shortness. **

**Goodnight.**

**Peace, Love, and Pokemon-  
Mercu**


	8. Ninja

**A/N Hiya! Just wanted to let you know that I had a ton of fun writing this. I don't know why, it was just very enjoyable.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Clarisse had just finished training when she heard Chris stumble into the arena.

"What do you want, Chris?" She asked without turning around.

He swore. "How'd you know?"

Clarisse smirked. "Well, you aren't exactly a ninja."

"Is that a challenge, Miss la Rue?" Chris asked.

"Sure, if you-" Clarisse stopped when she turned around to find herself alone. "My gods, I'm going crazy," She mumbled.

She turned back to face the wall.

"Challenge accepted."

Clarisse sucked in a sharp breath and turned around slowly. She tried to keep calm when she saw Chris in front of her. (As in _right _in front of her.)

"_Since when is he _taller_?_" She thought as she mentally cursed at having to tilt her head slightly upwards to look him in the eye.

Suddenly Chris slammed his arms against the wall on either side of her and Clarisse resented the fact that she could feel his warm breath on her face.

"Say it," Chris demanded, looking at her directly.

"Say what?" She asked just to make him angry.

It worked, at least annoying him which he showed by rolling his eyes. "Cleary I surprised you with my silence. Admit that I can be a ninja."

"In your dreams," She replied snidely.

They continued to stare each other down for what seemed like forever before Chris removed his hands and backed up.

"Fine," He said, and turned to walk away.

Clarisse raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Chris shrugged. "Sure. And just think; Valentine's Day is next week."

"So?" She asked.

"Well, when you open your cabin door in the morning and find the _biggest_, _pinkest_, _fluffiest_ thing in the world with your name on it, just remember that it could have been avoided. "

Clarisse's eyes widened. "You wouldn't dare."

"Okay," He called over his shoulder.

"Chris!" She exclaimed to his retreating figure. "Christopher Rodriguez, don't you _dare_!_"_

Ninjas work in mysterious ways.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**A/N Hahaha, oh Chris. She's gonna kill you. Kill you 'til you're DEAD!**

**Is Chris a Son of Hermes or was he never claimed at all?**

**Peace, Love, and Pokémon-  
Mercu**


	9. Guitar

**A/N My gods, do you have any idea how hard it is to write for these two when the only thing that's been going through my mind for the last week has been Cat&Jade and Jade&Cat and Jat and Cade and ohmigods WHY HAVEN'T I SEEN THIS BEFORE? (Yeah, I know. They're from Victorious. Just because PJO is the only thing I write for, I still read everything else.**

**Anyways, I got it done. I actually think is the longest one so far. And I really like it. And it takes place before SoM.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Clarisse liked walking through the forest; it calmed her. Everything was quiet, any monsters that crossed her path were promptly destroyed (which ironically made her calmer), and there were no demigods to piss her off.

So you can imagine her surprise when she heard a guitar and someone singing softly to himself.

Rounding the corner of Zeus' Fist, she was even more surprised to find Chris strumming away and singing too soft for her to hear.

She walked closer, trying to go unnoticed. She'd never tell anyone, especially him, but she thought he sounded really good. She didn't really want him to stop.

Being far more focused on the melodic sounds than she would admit even to herself, she unknowingly snapped a twig on the forest floor. Chris jumped, looking around for the source. Seeing Clarisse, he just sighed and looked away again.

"Why'd you stop?" She asked softly, and Chris swore he heard a little disappointment in her voice. He quickly dismissed the thought.

She walked over and sat next to him, leaning against the same log as him.

"Playing the guitar isn't exactly the manliest hobby," He replied.

"You never told me you could play," She said, scowling at him.

"Would you have cared?"

Clarisse opened her mouth to say something, but the words died in her throat. Would it have? It has nothing to do with fighting, or training, or weapons, or- You get the point. So why did she feel like this was something she should have known? After all, Chris was just the unclaimed kid who happened to like making her angry.

"How'd you learn?" She asked, changing the subject.

He chuckled softly. "It's an . . . interestingstory."

_Nine year old Chris Rodriguez walked the streets of his home town, humming his favorite song softly. _

_He hadn't _technically _run away, but he didn't exactly tell his mom where he was going. Or when he'd be back, for that matter. It wasn't that he was unhappy with his home; he just needed to get out once in a while. _

_Besides, Chris liked to see people. He liked to watch the way different people reacted to others, or in different situations. He liked to be outside, even though that was where the monsters lurked. The monsters that only he saw._

_He walked around another corner of the winding roads in his little town only to come face to face with a middle-aged man in tattered clothing. He was playing the guitar, an open case at his feet colleting the change of passers-by. _

_The man nodded in his direction, and Chris stopped and watched him for a while. After the man finished his current song, he stared back at Chris. _

"_You need something, kid?" He asked with a smirk that seemed to say 'I could have you walking home with nothing but the shirt on your back . . . Or not even that.'_

"_Why?" Chris replied, pertaining to the guitar._

"_Gotta make money somehow. Plus, sometimes music helps even the darkest of situations. One of my best friends taught me that."_

_Chris nodded, although he didn't fully understand._

_The man looked at Chris, almost sadly. "It might even be able to help you."_

"_What do you mean?" The little boy asked._

_In answer, the man handed Chris the guitar. "Bring it here tomorrow and I'll show ya."_

"_Won't you need it?"_

_The man donned his smirk again. "I think I'll be able to get another one."_

"Did you ever find out who he was?" Clarisse said when he finished telling his story.

Chris shook his head. "Nah, he never mentioned his name. This is the first guitar he gave me though."

Clarisse nodded.

Chris looked at her sadly.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Clarisse raised an eyebrow, but didn't press the matter further.

Chris got up to leave.

"Where are you going?" She questioned.

"I have some stuff to take care of," He replied, though he refused to look her in the eye.

Clarisse looked at him strangely. Chris almost never kept things from her.

"Goodbye, Clarisse." And with that, he walked out of the forest.

It wasn't until after he was gone that she noticed he left the treasured guitar.

…

..

.

..

…

When she learned he had gone missing, she found herself going out to the forest more often, teaching herself how to play the guitar (Chris' favorite song, she would find out later.). She refused to cry over the unclaimed boy; if he was dead, there was nothing she could do about it.

When she learned he had willingly accepted a spot on the _Princess Andromeda_, she took the _godsdamned _guitar out to the _godsdamned _pile of rocks and crushed it like it was his _godsdamned _head (All the while humming his favorite song, though she would deny it 'til the day she died.). She refused to cry over the unclaimed boy; if he got himself killed, there was nothing she could do about it.

…

..

.

..

…

_(Absentmindedly, she would always wonder if he had noticed the small caduceus carved on the inside of the guitar.)_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**A/N Well, well. Who was the mysterious man? And who is that friend he was talking about?**

**I hope you liked it.**

**Peace, Love, and Pokémon-**

**Mercu**


	10. Hug

**A/N Yep, it's all dialogue. That was just the best way I thought to do this one. It leaves room for interpretation of their actions. But for the record, he hugs her from behind.**

**Oh! And watch out for a One-Shot I'm publishing on the 4****th****. It's gonna have a bunch of pairings, and this is one of them.**

**Enjoy!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"C'mon, Chris; spar with me."

"Nah."

". . . Nah?"

"Nah."

"What do you mean 'nah?'?"

"You look like you need a hug."

"_What_?"

"I just think you should have a hug."

"Don't you dare."

"I'm a daring person."

"Chris!"

"C'mere!"

"No!"

"Aw, don't run away!"

"Back off, Rodriguez!"

"But I _loooooooooove_ you!"

"Argh, get off me!"

"I can't. You're the best girlfriend ever!"

"I swear, I'm gonna kick you in-"

"You know you love me!"

"I hate you so much right now."

"I'd only believe that on opposite day."

"Will you get off me now?"

"Clarisse, you are making a scene."

"_I'm _making a scene?"

"Indeed."

"You're the one latched on to me like some sort of leech."

"Only because I love you!"

"Let go of me."

"Say that you love me."

". . . What?"

"Tell me that you love me."

"And then you'll let me go?"

"Hermes' honor."

"That isn't very reliable."

"Just say it."

"But there's so many people watching right now."

"That's your problem. I can hug you for eternity."

"You're dead as soon as you let go."

"You can kill me right after you say 'I love you.'"

*Mumble*

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

*Mumble Grumble*

"Could you say that one more time?"

"I love you!"

"Thank you very much."

". . ."

"Oh yeah! There you go, all better."

"You gonna run now?"

"Oh, definitely."

"Good."

"Love you too, Clarisse!"

"Come back here, Rodriguez!"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**A/N Mwahaha, Chris is **_**so **_**dead! But I can just imagine Chris doing this kinda stuff to her all the time, especially if there's a lot of people around. Can't you?**

**And I'm like half done with the next one, so expect that in the upcoming week. It involves the one sentence at the beginning of . . . Chapter 18, I believe, of TLO where Clarisse gets frozen. Oh joy.**

**Don't forget to read my July 4****th**** Extravaganza!**

**Peace, Love, and Pokémon-  
Mercu**


	11. Defend

**A/N Happy Fireworks Day! Hope you're having a good one. And if you like this and many other pairings, you should read my 4****th**** of July Extravaganza. It has some Chrisse along with many others.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Dude, you're whipped."

Nico scowled at the surrounding boys. It was guy's night out, and what were the demigods doing? Talking about their girlfriends in Percy's cabin.

"But I'm not even _dating _Rachel! She's a virgin Oracle!" He protested.

Travis and Connor rolled their eyes in tandem. "Oh, Nico," Connor started in a high pitched voice that the others assumed was a bad impersonation of Rachel. "Would you be a dear and shadow travel to China for my special paints?"

"Of course," Travis continued in a gruff voice that Nico didn't think fit him. "Certainly I have no training to take care of first."

Percy and Chris laughed, while Nico still scowled. "What about you, Travis? When's the last time you pulled a prank on the Demeter Cabin?"

Travis and Connor immediately stopped, the former blushing and the latter looking at his brother suspiciously. "It has been a while. Every time I suggest it, you come up with something else."

"W-well, obviously it's because . . . uh, err . . ." Travis stumbled, blushing even more.

Percy coughed, "Whipped."

Travis stuck his tongue out. "Says the guy who's girlfriend tells him what to do."

Percy scoffed. "She does not."

"She so does," Connor replied. "When she uses your full name, you turn white."

"You have no room to talk. You haven't held a girlfriend for a week."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Connor smirked. "Besides, if anybody's whipped, it's him," He said, gesturing to Chris.

Chris stopped laughing and frowned. "What?"

"Oh, come on, man; you know she's got you wrapped around her finger," Connor said. Then, after a thought, added, "Or spear."

The rest of the demigods laughed, but Chris just shook his head. "That's just the way she is."

"Seriously? I never understood why you stayed with her."

Chris clenched his fists. "That's not cool, dude."

"What's the big deal? All I'm saying is that I don't see what you're getting out of it. I mean, she gets a personal punching bag-"

"Shut. Up. Connor."

"So she's either really good- Argh!"

…

..

.

..

…

Clarisse was stumped. She couldn't find Chris anywhere. She hadn't seen him since he went to Percy's cabin the night before. When she saw Connor walking towards Cabin 11, she decided to ask him.

"Hey, punk, you seen- Woah!" She cut off her sentence when she noticed the large bruise on his left eye. "Nice shiner. Who'd you piss off?" She was smirking, and Connor hated every second of it.

"Why don't you ask your boyfriend? He was there," He replied grudgingly.

Clarisse stopped smirking and looked at him confusedly. "What do you mean?"

"I believe the exact words were 'I am so _sick _and _tired _of everyone baggin' on her,'" Connor unconsciously rubbed his eye.

He only succeeded in confusing her more. "I still don't get it."

"Go ask him yourself. He's in the Big House right now," He said, motioning towards said house.

Clarisse nodded and walked away. She was going to find out what happened, even if she had to sit on Chris and give him a black eye of his own.

…

..

.

..

…

Chris sighed tiredly. He tried to listen to Chiron . . . It just didn't work.

"I understand why," Chiron droned. "But you can't just- Christopher, are you listening?"

Chris crossed his arms. "Would you believe me if I said yes?"

Chiron sighed. "A week cleaning dishes." He walked out of the room, passing Clarisse on the way.

When Chris saw the Daughter of Ares, he rolled his eyes and plopped on the couching, keeping his eyes crossed.

"I heard your brother got punched," Clarisse started.

"Yep," Chris answered, popping the final syllable.

"Why?"

"'Cause he was making fun of the wrong guy's girlfriend."

"Wow, I never thought Travis would actually-"

"Nope."

"Huh?" Clarisse asked.

"Not Travis."

"Nico?"

"Nuh uh."

"_Percy_?"

Chris clenched his fists. He stood up so he was looking her in the eyes. "He was making fun of you, okay? He kept saying stuff about how he couldn't believe we were together and he thought I wasn't getting anything and I got tired of it. I still _am _tired of it!"

Clarisse stared back at him "I don't need you to take care of me. I can do that myself."

Chris turned around furiously. "You think I don't know that? _Everyone _knows that! That's why people don't say this shit to your face! But I have your back, and I'm never leaving it undefended."

Clarisse said nothing. She had nothing to say. What was she supposed to say to that? Here Chris was, punching people on her behalf. "A normal person would say thank you."

Chris let out a small chuckle. "You've never been normal."

Clarisse smiled in return. "But you've always known that, haven't you?"

Chris nodded.

Clarisse sighed. "I can at least try, though. So, thank you. But if you're expecting a hug, I'm sure Connor would be more than happy."

Chris gave a good natured laugh.

"So, dishes?" Clarisse asked. Chris nodded. "Yeah . . . I'm _so _not helping you."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**I couldn't make her too nice, now could I? Pretty sure I lied when I said last chapter what this would be. Oh well. Any update is better than none.**

**Don't forget to read my July 4****th**** One-Shot.**

**Peace, Love, and Pokemon-  
Mercu**


	12. Bet

**A/N Hiya! This one takes place between BotL and TLO**

**. . . Yeah, that's it.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Gods, Chris! You're a moron!"

"_I'm _a moron? You're the one who-"

"Lalala, I'm so not listening!"

"Wow, that's mature."

"You know what? I can't stand you right now." Clarisse walked away furiously. Chris sighed before following in her path.

The other demigods rolled their eyes.

"I don't know how they managed it this long," Connor mumbled.

"Seriously?" Travis replied. "I guarantee they're back in each other's pants by next week."

Percy smirked. "No way. Four days, tops."

Annabeth shook her head. "You're all idiots. I give them a day alone."

"You guys have got to be kidding me," Silena smiled mischievously. "Twenty minutes, maybe less."

The rest just looked at her. A chorus of disbelief rang throughout them.

Silena's smile remained. "Wanna bet?"

The group looked at each other before readily agreeing.

"This should be interesting," Annabeth muttered.

…

..

.

..

…

Fifteen minutes later and the four demigods found Silena leaning against the outer stable wall, smirking.

"Well, Silena? Your time's almost up," Percy said.

Silena smirked, replying with only a gesture to something around the corner.

The others shared a curious glance, but looked nonetheless.

They all widened their eyes at the scene before them.

Clarisse was backed up against a wall, wrists pinned above her head by none other than Chris. It appeared her attention was elsewhere, however, considering his lips were on hers.

"I'd never think Clarisse would let anyone do that," Annabeth said.

"It's probably to keep her from punching him," Percy mumbled grudgingly.

"If it were anyone but Chris," Silena started. "She would've kicked their butt. But it isn't anybody else. And that's why I won. Pay up."

The losers grumbled angrily, but handed over their payments. Silena smiled and skipped away happily.

"I don't know how she does it," Connor said.

"I don't know how _they _do it," Travis retorted, referring to the happy couple.

Speaking of which, Chris would probably be taking a trip to the infirmary if he didn't let her go soon . . . Or he'd have to keep her occupied.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Wink Wink. I dunno, I thought this was kinda funny. And I only got like, two reviews for the last chapter. Show Chris some love, he was defending his girl!**

**Peace, Love, and Pokémon-  
Mercu**


	13. FatherinLaw

**A/N R.I.P Dusty the Labrador Retriever. Friend, Companion, Inspiration and Best Fucking Dog Ever.**

**I'm gonna miss you, buddy. I dedicate this chapter to you.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Chris Rodriguez enjoyed walking through the woods. It was quiet, except for the occasional monster cry. He always had his sword, but he almost never used it. By this time, he knew the native monsters and the paths they avoided.

Gods, however, were a different story.

Chris was on his way to Zeus' Fist, just to get away for a while, when he got the sudden urge to punch something. Unfortunately, he knew what that meant.

He turned around to face Ares, God of War. (Also his new fiancée's father, which he knew was no coincidence.)

Chris bowed respectively, but Ares sneered. "Cut the crap, kid."

Chris smirked. "As you wish. May I ask how I could have _possibly _earned the presence of the all-powerful war god?"

Ares stared down at him, the fire in his eyes flaring with annoyance. "You just proposed to my daughter." He stated obviously.

"Indeed I did. And she said yes." Chris replied. In the back of his mind, he knew he should be more respectful in order to avoid getting turned into a rodent, but his personality would not allow it.

Ares glared at him. "I'm well aware of that too. That's why I'm here; I feel like I should warn you."

Chris raised an eyebrow. "Warn me of what, exactly?"

"Well, I don't have girls very often. I certainly don't have girls who get to drive my chariot. Clarisse is a first for me in many respects. I love all my kids-" Chris scoffed, and Ares glared again. "-but it would be an obvious lie to say I don't favor some more than others. I let my kids fight their own battles, but I often find myself checking up on Clarisse."

Chris looked at him curiously. "Really?" He asked hesitantly.

"Oh yeah. I mean, sure, she could use an attitude adjustment and her personality could use a little work but-"

Chris clenched his fists. "Stop! What's your problem? Everything Clarisse does is just so you'd be proud of her! Would it kill you to be a little supportive?" Chris took a deep breath. He knew he'd done it now, but he didn't regret anything.

Ares stared him down for what seemed like eternity. Finally his scowl turned into a slight smile. "Welcome to the family."

Chris widened his eyes. "What?"

"Look, kid; not many kids would stand up for a girl like Clarisse. Especially not to the God of War and Bloodshed. I was just trying to make sure you're not yanking my chain." Then, as an after thought he added, "But if you ever talk to me like that again, you're dead."

Chris nodded.

"Good luck, Rodriguez." Ares started to walk away, but turned. "Oh, and if you ever hurt my daughter, I'll kick your ass." As he was walking away, he muttered, almost to himself, "Though I'd probably be beating on a dead corpse." He chuckled and teleported away, leaving Chris fearing for his life.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Haha, poor Chris. He's one lucky guy, isn't he? I plan on doing one with Clarisse and Hermes at some point.**

**And I started thinking about it, and I want your opinion. In the last chapter, Bet, what do you think Chris and Clarisse were fighting about? The best answer might get a shout out. Remember, I'm looking for creative and believable.**

**Peace, Love, and Pokemon-  
Mercu**


	14. Frozen

**A/N Ello, love! So this is a scene taken directly out of TLO, except the book gave it one sentence. I gave it this.**

_**Clarisse must've lost a fight with a Hyperborean giant, because she and her chariot were frozen in a block of ice. **_**~Some page in TLO that I don't wanna look up. But it's at the beginning of Chapter 18, My Parents Go Commando.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Die, you stupid monster!" Clarisse yelled as she thrust her spear through the abdomen of an enemy. At this point, she didn't even bother keeping track of what she was killing. It was all a big blur. She was running purely on adrenalin. (And grief, but she wouldn't admit that to herself in the middle of a war.)

The blessing of Ares had faded quite some time ago, and she had recovered from her phase of driving down the streets demanding Kronos challenge her, but she still fought with everything she had. Left and right were monsters demanding her attention. Her senses were on overdrive, keeping her alive; every footstep, every breath, every movement a nearby monster made.

Glancing around on a break between monsters, she noticed Chris fighting just as hard. He was breathing heavy, and she could see the sweat on his forehead. (She told herself it was the ADHD.)

She would've gone over to help him, had she not had her own problems to deal with.

She jumped out of her chariot and attacked the nearest monster. It disintegrated in a matter of seconds, but that didn't make her feel any better; there were so many more to come.

Clarisse was up against three monsters and a demigod traitor when she felt a chill behind her.

She widened her eyes and heard someone mumble, "Uh-oh," when everything when black.

…

..

.

..

…

Chris was having one of the worst days of his life – and that was saying something. It wasn't that he was having a hard time. He was a good fighter. It was that he knew most of the demigods he went up against, and they seemed to flock to him as if they knew he was the one who went back.

He had no trouble taking them down, but it was hard when he had known and even lived with these people.

The monsters were a different story. He knew the weaknesses in most of the armor. He felt nothing for them. They were just targets.

While waiting for more monsters – because they were going to come to him, not the other way around – he glanced over at Clarisse. He knew she was capable of taking care of herself under normal circumstances, but normal these were not. She had just lost her best friend, and Chris was afraid she would let it get the best of her.

The back of his mind said that she would save her feelings for later, but he couldn't help checking up on her.

And he picked the worst time to do it.

He looked over just in time to see that she was clearly holding her own. Three monsters and a traitorous demigod? Ha, that was nothing. Chris saw something she didn't, though: a Hyperborean giant.

Clarisse was too busy with her current enemies to even notice the big blue creature behind her.

Chris killed the creature that currently held his attention and rushed off to his girlfriend. He was just in time to hear the giant mumble, "Uh-oh," and stop in front of Clarisse and her chariot frozen solid in a block of ice.

"No!" He yelled. He stood for a moment, just staring at the frozen object. Then he growled and plunged his sword deep into the giant. He quickly defeated the enemies Clarisse was fighting and turned back to her frozen figure.

He couldn't do anything but stare. Thoughts rushed through his mind at breakneck speeds. Would Clarisse be okay? Would she melt? Would the cold temperatures cause damage? _What should he do? _

Absentmindedly, he felt monster dust showering his back. Then someone was grabbing his shoulders and pinning him against a wall.

Travis put his face right up in front of Chris. "What the hell are you doing? You almost got _killed_."

Instead of answering, he gestured to the block of ice that now held his girlfriend.

"Yeah, I saw it!"

Chris glared at Travis. "How can you act like this is nothing?"

"Because she isn't dead yet! She's frozen, not killed! She's gonna thaw, and how would she feel if she did and you weren't there to greet her because you did something stupid and got killed?"

Chris didn't say anything.

"That's what I thought. You wanna help her? Take her somewhere the monsters won't go after her and be there when she wakes up!"

Chris nodded slowly and Travis went back to fighting.

…

..

.

..

…

Clarisse woke up numb and unbelievably cold.

She opened her eyes to find that she was in some sort of abandoned building, lying on the ground. Soaking wet. _What?_

She sat up and shook her head, trying to remember what happened. She remembered kicking Titan Army ass. She remembered fighting four enemies at once. She remembered a distinct "Uh-oh." Then nothing.

She looked around again and noticed Chris for the first time. He was sitting on a table with his feet on a chair. He had his left elbow on his knee and his head resting on his hand so he looked kind of like that one sculpture the Athena kids were always trying to tell her about. The Thinker? She didn't really care. Her spear was limp in his other hand and his eyes were closed, so she figured he was asleep.

Smirking, she got up slowly and gently took her spear. Then, she gave him a _light _shock in the head.

"Ow!" He exclaimed, jumping off the table and immediately taking a fighting stance. Noticing it was just Clarisse, his position relaxed. "You're awake," He said simply.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious."

"You're welcome, Sargent Sarcasm."

Clarisse rolled her eyes. That conversation was a regular one for them.

"So, uh . . ." She started, awkwardly rubbing the back of her neck. "What, err, what happened?" She asked, gesturing to her body and the water that covered it.

Chris frowned. "What do you remember?"

Clarisse slowly recapped up until she couldn't remember, with him nodded and mumbling every once in a while.

Chris sighed deeply as she looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

"Well?" She asked impatiently.

"Hyperborean Giant," He finally answered. Clarisse scowled. "There really wasn't anyway for you to avoid it. It came from behind and you were distracted.

Clarisse nodded. "How'd I get in here? I know this wasn't where I was fighting."

Chris shrugged. "That was me. I figured it wouldn't be a good idea to let you thaw in the middle of a war."

Clarisse stayed silent. The nice thing to do was say thank you and hug him and be glad they were dating. The Clarisse thing to do was shrug it off and get back to fighting. But Chris was expecting as much.

So you can imagine his surprise when she _did _hug him. It was the shortest hug of his life, but he didn't care. It was _Clarisse_ hugging him, after all!

By the time he got over his shock, she had already let go and was on her way out the door.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**A/N Little bit of fluff at the end. Cute, no?**

**Peace, Love, and Pokémon-  
Mercu**


	15. Cry

**A/N WARNING: Do not read if you are easily brought to tears. That's right, it's kinda sad.**

**FYI, this contains a fictional brother. As far as I know, Clarisse has no mortal relatives besides her mom. Pretty much made up an entire back story here, 'cause they don't give us that much.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Clarisse hugged her knees tightly to her chest.

"_Clarisse, my dear, I'm sorry-" You run out before Chiron finished._

Clarisse let out a shaky breath, trying to calm down.

"_Clarisse, wait!" Chris called. You don't._

Clarisse shut her eyes tightly, refusing to let out the tears that threatened to spill.

"_I'll always be here for you, little sister."_

"Liar," Clarisse mumbled out loud.

"_We regret to inform you, Miss la Rue, that your brother has passed."_

Clarisse stood up abruptly and punched the tree she was previously leaning against with an angry yell, not caring about the blood now running down her knuckles.

An angry dryad poked her head out of her damaged tree, but stared sympathetically at the girl who had turned her back to said tree. She took her body language as one who did not want to be disturbed and respected the girl's wishes.

Clarisse was _ohso _close to letting the dam break, but she didn't cry. Not anymore.

"Clarisse?" A voice called tentatively.

Clarisse clenched her fists, forcing her breathing to return to a normal speed. "What?" She finally replied angrily.

Chris stepped out of the shadows, albeit cautiously. "I was just coming to see if you were okay."

"I'm _fine_," She snapped, making sure to keep her back turned.

"You don't sound fine. You know you can't pull that crap with me."

She sighed, finally turning around. "I know."

"Chiron told me what happened." Clarisse nodded, not trusting her voice. Chris noticed the tears gathering in the corners of her eyes.

"It's okay to cry, ya know."

Clarisse shook her head. "I'm done crying."

Chris frowned, not understanding what she meant.

Clarisse walked over to a large rock, sitting down and leaning against it with Chris dong the same. "Everybody tells me they'll always be there for me. My dad used to visit; haven't seen him since he needed me to restore honor or some shit. My mom promised it, then went out, got drunk and didn't come home. I got sent to my grandma's, but she was already old and having two kids to take care of didn't help. When she died, my brother was eighteen, but I was still young. He said he'd take care of me, but I guess my mom left specific instructions to send me here. I didn't want to leave Eric, but I- I didn't have a choice. He promised I could call whenever, that he'd always answer no matter where he was. Didn't know I couldn't use phones. Didn't stop me."

Chris smiled. He knew it wouldn't have.

"I went home the first few summers, but I attracted too many monsters. I didn't care, but Eric said it was better for me. Safer. He just wanted to do what was best. He always did the right thing, that's what got him killed."

Chris said nothing. Chiron told him that Eric died, but not how. He said that if Clarisse wanted him to know, she would tell him.

"I guess he was walking home from work, like he always did. They wouldn't tell me exactly what happened but some kid was in trouble. Eric's always liked helping people, so he jumped at the chance. The kid was getting mugged or something, they wouldn't tell me; 'irrelevant,' they send. Jerks. Anyway, Eric caused enough of a distraction for the kid to get away, but he-" Clarisse shut her eyes again, even tighter than the first time. "He didn't-" She breathed deeply, trying to get her body back under control.

Chris put an arm around his grieving girlfriend. "Clarisse, _stop_. It's okay to cry."

"No it isn't!" She yelled, eyes still shut. She put her head in her hands, but Chris still understood what she said next. "Crying doesn't bring anyone back."

Chris sighed. "Maybe not, warrior," Clarisse chuckled dryly at the nickname. "But it still helps."

"Prove it," She told him.

"Cry. Cry until you can't anymore, and tell me you don't feel better." And Clarisse did just that. She cried into Chris' shoulder, expending all the tears she's been holding for years. Neither knew how long they'd been sitting there, but neither really cared.

Clarisse was going to make Chris promise not to tell anyone, but she knew he wouldn't anyway. They walked back to camp together.

No, Clarisse hadn't been crying. She and Chris were sparring. That's why Clarisse's had was bleeding. His shoulder was soaked because she pushed him and fell partway into the river.

But Clarisse had to admit she felt undeniably better.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**A/N Gods, that was angsty. And I have a strange feeling that Eric might make a future appearance. Maybe two. ;)**

**Can't remember if it says anywhere whether Mamma la Rue's alive or not, but I don't care. She's dead.**

**For the record, he's all mortal, from a previous marriage of Mamma la Rue. And I'm sure he's gonna turn into some full blown OC with a personality even though he wasn't even supposed to be the main part of this chapter. I love him just the same. 3**

**Peace, Love, and Pokémon-  
Mercu**


	16. Lose

**A/N Since the last one was all angst, I figured you could use at least a little fluff. Even a short one.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Clarisse la Rue _could_ _not _lose.

Ever since she was little, she had beaten every_one_ at every_thing_. Even stuff she wasn't supposed to be good at. She just won.

She found particular enjoyment in winning a fight. She didn't care if it was life and death or even just a sparring match; Clarisse won.

So just how, _exactly_, did she end up in her current position?

"Dammit, Chris! I taught you this move!" Clarisse yelled, referring to the fact that if you pinned your opponent's wrists above their head and put your knee in just the right place, a difference of strength didn't matter. And Clarisse had certainly never been the pinned one before.

Chris smirked from his position above his girlfriend. "Bet you're wishing you didn't." Clarisse growled in response. "Hey, it's not my fault you felt the need to reply to one of Percy's sarcastic comments, giving me an opportunity."

Clarisse la Rue _would_ _not _lose.

She stared up at Chris, slowly forming a plan in her mind. She knew she had to get Chris off of her. She knew pure strength wasn't gonna do that. She knew Chris was her boyfriend . . .

Clarisse smirked, causing Chris to become slightly unnerved; Clarisse was in no position to be smirking, which Chris assumed meant she was scheming. And if that was true, he had reason to be nervous.

Chris wasn't planning on losing either.

He stared back down at Clarisse, trying to figure out what her game was. He knew she desperately wanted out from under him. (_Right?_) He knew she would do anything to get what she wanted. He knew Clarisse was his girlfriend . . .

Chris smirked just like Clarisse, momentarily reversing their roles. Clarisse frowned slightly, wondering what he was up to nut decided not to let it get to her. After all, it was just-

"What're you doing?" Clarisse asked softly.

"Tell me I'm not the only one to notice that _no one else is here_," Chris replied, smiling suggestively as he lowered his face almost uncomfortably close to hers.

Clarisse shook her head slowly, face turning red as she realized what he was talking about. "Sure, but I don't-"

No, Clarisse la Rue _did not _lose. (But then again, neither did Chris.)

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Mwahaha, oh Christopher. Just **_**how **_**did you get her to shut up? ;)**

**Am I the only one who sees it as Chris having to make every first move 'cause Clarisse thinks her totally badass reputation would be ruined after being all lovey-dovey? Yes? Good thing it's my story then.**

**Peace, Love, and Pokémon-  
Mercu**


	17. iPod

**A/N This story is my cocaine, and I have been writing for it as such. Reviews are my drug money. I can't get more without them.**

**If you're curious, the first song is the chorus of **_**Headstrong**_** by Trapt, one of personal favorites of theirs. The other is the second verse of **_**Had Enough**_** by Breaking Benjamin. **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Clarisse loved training in the forest.

She loved the seclusion, and how no one else dared to come out there. She loved that she used the dummies, but could get real training in with the occasional monster.

Clarisse also loved training specific senses. She would deprive herself of one or more, focusing on the others. She had a blindfold for her eyes, a plug for her nose and even armor that dulled her sense of touch. (_Why do you want me to make you this again?/ Just do it._)

Her favorite to dull was her hearing. She loved putting iPod headphones in, teaching herself not to be distracted by the music she loves so much. But the music brought her energy level up as well, and Clarisse often found herself slashing and hacking to the beat of the song.

And that's where Chris found her.

Chris smirked upon entry to the clearing that the camp had silently agreed was her personal training ground. (Among _other _things . . .) He knew that Clarisse must've sensed his entrance, which he saw when her body tensed. He wasn't sure how she knew it was him without stopping her training, but her body relaxed just as quickly.

Still smiling, he drew his own sword. Clarisse turned around suddenly and slashed at him. It was good she knew just how fast her boyfriend's reaction time was, or he would've been sliced in half. They sparred for another few minutes, going back and forth until Clarisse twisted her spear and Chris' sword flew out of his hand and was embedded in a nearby tree.

Chuckling to himself, Chris gave his girlfriend thumbs up, knowing she couldn't hear him. After obtaining his sword, he walked back over to Clarisse, who had returned to destroying dummies. Without saying a word, he took one of the headphones out of her ear and settled it in his own, standing so they were back-to-back. Clarisse didn't flinch, continuing to massacre the harmless training dummies, to which Chris promptly joined in.

Many of the newer campers would be amazed by the fact that they could do this without stretching the length of the cord, but many of the other counselors would just sigh and smile, knowing that over the years Chris and Clarisse had come to know each other just that well.

Chris chuckled as he actually started listening to the songs coming through his ear.

_Back off, I'll take you on  
Headstrong, to take on anyone  
I know that you were wrong  
Headstrong, we're headstrong_

Chris smiled, thinking of how well the song fit his girlfriend. She'd take on anyone, no matter if they were ten times bigger.

Chris shook his head and went back to destroying dummies. Absentmindedly, he wondered if Clarisse had _asked _to bring these dummies out here.

He frowned as his mind re-entered the world of the music, realizing the song had changed.

_Intoxicated eyes, no longer live that life  
You should have learned by now, I'll burn this whole world down  
I need some peace of mind, no fear of what's behind  
You think you've won this fight, you've only lost your mind_

He felt Clarisse gasp and pull the headphone out of Chris' ear. They turned around to face each other, both avoiding the other's gaze.

"Chris, I'm sorry-"

"Save it. It's just a song."

"I know, but-"

"Really, let it go. It's okay." Chris shrugged, but Clarisse knew that this wasn't over. He turned to walk away and Clarisse grabbed his arm.

"Will you at least let me explain the damn song?"

Chris stared back at her with eyes that told stories. He always said he was over whatever happened in the Labyrinth but every once in a while, in a weak moment, Clarisse saw his memories. And it scared her . . . More than she'd ever admit.

"What's there to explain?" He asked, bringing her out of her reverie. "It's just a song, right?"

Not knowing what to say, Clarisse just nodded. Chris sighed and freed himself from her grasp, walking out of the clearing.

Clarisse sighed as well, leaning back against a nearby tree, sinking down to a sitting position with her knees pulled into her chest.

_Why?_ She wondered in her mind. _Why do I still have that damn song?_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Not a big fan of the ending, but I like it just the same. I'm not sure if I just wanna leave it here, but that's the plan for now. I already have a couple with sequels coming up. (First Meeting and Father-in-Law come to mind.)**

**Speaking of coming up, it seems like next in line for this story is Nicknames. That should be fun. And I have recently been inspired to write a serious one about Chris' ethnic background and problems that arise because of it. I may or may not be deporting Chris . . . I feel evil.**

**Peace, Love, and Pokémon-  
Mercu**


	18. Nicknames

**A/N I promised you Nicknames, and here it is! And I'm not trying to be a whore, but I haven't been getting many reviews as of late. A good writer writes for themselves, not others but come on … I like to know what you think.**

**And I also recall promising something about a deportation, but that one might take a while. It has the makings of a long one, and I'm not sure exactly where it's going. It may not be in the near future, but it will come.**

**And for the record, I could not get the little thingy over the n in senor. It's supposed to be a Spanish word, fyi. It's down there somewhere.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Over the years, both Chris and Clarisse had obtained several nicknames from the other.

Clarisse used the word punk often, but it held something different when she was referring to Chris. Many would miss it without really listening, but there was a change in her tone of voice. To many, it was an insult; to Chris, a term of endearment.

She also enjoyed calling him Paco. Why? Even she couldn't tell you. She often made jokes about his ethnic heritage, but this one in particular seemed to stick. He never seemed to be personally offended by it, not that she would've cared. Sometimes she called him senor and asked if he had a green card, but he would just laugh and change the subject. She never did find out . . .

Chris, on the other hand had a much larger variety of nicknames at his disposal.

He liked to use those really sweet ones the Aphrodite cabin swooned over; she hated those with a burning passion. Usually he didn't even get to finish the word 'baby' before he felt the tip of her spear at his throat.

If he was feeling especially daring, he would translate said pet names into Spanish; that really ticked her off, mostly because she had no idea if she should punch him or kiss him. Usually it ended up being some sort of combination.

One of his favorites to use was warrior. Clarisse found a certain amount pride in this one, even if it embarrassed her in front of people. When they were alone, she sometimes let him use 'my warrior,' but that was only if it was just the two of them. Clarisse la Rue belonged to _nobody_ . . . Most of the time.

Both of them tended to use the other's last name when sparring. If they didn't, they started to remember who they were fighting, and it suddenly became a turn on. And that led to things children at camp _definitely _shouldn't see.

Come to think of it, it was rare that the couple actually called each other by their actual names. Many would attest to the fact that they never had. Some few, Percy included, can recall otherwise. Only in the most serious situations have the words 'Chris' or 'Clarisse' been uttered.

And they wouldn't have it any other way.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**I realized that I never like how I end these. I can never figure out how to do it right . . . Oh well.**

**And if you have any ideas for new chapters, leave a review. I'd love some suggestions, and I'd credit you with the idea.**

**Peace, Love, and Pokémon-  
Mercu**

**P.S. GUYSGUYSGUYS! Just noticed we're at 91 reviews! Do you think we can make it to 100 with this chapter? I **_**know **_**we can!**


	19. Anger

**A/N This one was interesting to write. It takes place soon after BotL. Right after Chris is brought back to the world of the mentally stable. Because there's no way people just reaccepted him.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Clarisse was alone in her cabin when Chris barged in. She didn't look up from polishing her spear. After all, it was just Chris. She did look up, however, when the door slammed shut. Chris didn't slam doors; he was always calm, cool and collected. (Seriously, you almost _had _to be when dating Clarisse.)

She stared at him curiously, trying to find the problem. She noticed his heavy breathing and the way he ran a hand through his hair, which he never did. (_"It's like an art. I have to sculpt this hair."_)

She looked in his eyes and saw something she didn't enjoy; anger. Chris wasn't one to get angry, that was his girlfriend's job. Chris was amazing at keeping all his emotions in check, even if he had a good reason to scream and shout. So why the sudden change?

"Chris . . . ?" She said hesitantly. An low growl resonated from the back of his throat. His eyes flickered to her briefly before going back to the wall. She realized with a start that his face looked like that of her brothers' right before they . . .

Clarisse quickly drew a pillow from behind her and threw it between Chris' hand and the wall just before the two connected. Chris still left a fairly large dent, but his hand remained unharmed.

"What the Hades is wrong with you?" Clarisse exclaimed.

Not getting an answer, she turned him around and forced him to look at her. "What. Is. Your. _Problem_?"

Chris was still breathing deeply, heavily. He wrenched himself out of her grasp and braced himself against the nearby wall. "I see the way they look at me, Clarisse. They think I can't hear them all talking about me."

Clarisse's gaze immediately softened, having heard some of the gossip herself.

"'He's the one,' they say. 'The one that went insane. The one who switched sides.'"

Clarisse sighed. "Chris, I-"

"No one will come near me anymore!" Chris shouted, making a move to punch the wall again but thinking better of it. "Even Travis and Connor avoid me, and they get along with _everybody_!"

"I get it, Chris," Clarisse told him softly.

"No you don't!" Chris was pacing the length of the cabin now. "No one hates you!" Clarisse scoffed. "You scare people, sure, but that's your point! At the very least, people _respect_ you. "

Chris walked over to where Clarisse had hung her shield and looked at his reflection. He suddenly glared at himself and grabbed the shield, tossing it across the room with an angry shout. Clarisse barely had time to duck before she felt the air shift as the shield flew over her head, breaking a nearby lamp.

Before he could do anymore damage, Clarisse grabbed him and threw him to the ground. She pinned Chris' arms behind his back with him struggling the whole time.

"Chris, you have to calm down," Clarisse told her boyfriend, still sitting on his back. He didn't reply, but rather continued bucking like a wild horse. Clarisse was surprised by his strength, finding it somewhat difficult to keep her hold on him.

"Chris, _please_," She begged. The desperation in her voice brought Chris back down to Earth. She stayed on top of him until his breathing returned to normal. Chris promised he was okay three times before Clarisse stood up and offered his hand.

"I'm sorry," Chris said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

Clarisse nodded, avoiding his eyes.

"No," Chris pressed on. "You shouldn't have had to see that. I let my emotions get the better of me."

Clarisse shrugged, finally looking him in the eyes. "It's okay, really. Everyone needs to freak out once in a while."

Chris sighed, leaning back against the wall. Then, struck by a thought, he smirked. "At least let me make it up to you."

"Really, you don't have to-" The end of Clarisse's sentence turned into a low moan as Chris kissed her.

"Chris, we're gonna get in trouble," Clarisse mumbled. Chris ignored her, inching her shirt up her abdomen slowly, teasingly, and kissed her again.

Smiling into the kiss, she thought, _Well, if he wants to make it up to me, who and _I_ to deny him that?_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**A/N It seems like I always leave you wondering: What happened next? Mwahaha, I enjoy this.**

**I've been thinking about their relationship lately. (Like, on a **_**sexual **_**level ;)) Anyone else think Chris would be the biggest fucking **_**tease **_**just to piss her off? 'Cause I do.**

**Peace, Love, and Pokémon-  
Mercu**

**P.S. Congratulations to PJOandHoOFan for being my hundrenth reviewer! Thanks dude, for making my day. Hope you liked the chapter.**


	20. Death

**This is more of a drabble than a chapter. Not sure where it came from exactly, but here it is.**

**I've had Will and Nyssa on the brain recently, though I'm not sure why. Blame ****Daughter of Hypnos****, it's her fault. Oh well. I plan on writing … **_**something **_**for them, I'm just not sure what yet. So expect a one-shot for them soon.**

**I, Atheistic Pokémon, reserve the right to maim, injure, drive certifiably insane, kill or canon-bend any characters as I see fit.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

It happened in the war against Gaea and the giants.

Maybe it was the way it happened. (That scene, the one that would replay in his mind every time he closed his eyes.)

Or maybe it was the way she looked straight into his eyes not two seconds before it happened. (That look on her face, the one he'd never be able to forget.)

Perhaps it was the way everyone, even the Romans seemed to grow angry at the giant at fault. (Swords, arrows, one glinting dagger all penetrated his skin at the same time.)

It could have even been how all fighting seemed to grow angrier after it happened. (How everyone fought harder, deadlier. And _that_ was all it took?)

No matter what the reason, Chris found himself alone in the forest, crying. And he thought it would never stop.

_Because like it or not, Clarisse la Rue was dead._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**A/N Don't worry, young Christopher. She isn't really dead. And of course, you'll get your turn too. *Evil Smirk***

**But yes, this is part one of a three part mini-series within a series (Inception, anyone?). I'm gonna kill Chris in a few chapters, and then one with them both dying. You know, together. But somehow I don't see myself letting them get to old age … **

**Peace, Love, and Pokémon-  
Mercu**


	21. Death, Part Deux

**A/N I am proud to present to you, my humble fans, Part Two of the death trilogy! I must warn you, it's heart wrenching and somewhat humorous at the same time!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

It was bound to happen sometime.

Actually, with all the time she spends in the arena, she's surprised it didn't happen sooner.

She's just surprised by who it happened to.

…

"My gods," Will Solace breathed out. "What kind of weapon were you _using_?

"Just my spear; the same as always," Clarisse replied shakily. They were in the arena kneeling next to a semi-conscious Chris.

"Were you _trying_ to kill him?"

Clarisse glared.

"Sorry," He replied.

Examining the wound carefully, Will sighed.

"What?" Clarisse demanded. "What's wrong?"

Will sighed again before turning to Clarisse. "You severed a major artery. He's losing a lot of blood."

"Fix it!"

"If I thought I could fix it, do you think I'd be sitting here trying to get you to understand without actually saying it?"

Clarisse opened her mouth to reply, but found no sound came out when she realized what the Son of Apollo was telling her.

"How long?" She asked softly.

Will stood up and brushed off his pants. "A couple of minutes, maybe. I'd say five."

_5…_

"I'm just gonna … Yeah." He turned on his heels and walked out of the arena, taking with him the crowd of demigods. Clarisse pretended not to notice the sympathetic looks coming from her siblings or the glares from Chris'.

Chris opened his eyes slowly and Clarisse stared back, trying to ignore the blood gushing from his side. They stayed like this for a minute more.

_4…_

When Chris smiled, Clarisse glared at him. "How can you smile? I just fucking _killed_ you!"

Chris chuckled lightly, wincing at his side. "The trials of dating a daughter of the war god, I suppose."

"You should be angry at me right now. I'm the cause of your _death_! If Chiron wrote up a coroner's report, the cause of death would be Clarisse la Rue!"

Chris smiled again. "And yet, it was totally worth it."

"How can you say that?" And for a moment, Chris didn't answer.

_3…_

"Because I love you; that's how."

That was almost her breaking point. Hearing him say that he _loved _her after she _killed _him was almost enough to have her break into tears. "Why? Why could you possibly love _me_?"

Chris rolled his eyes. "Because you're you."

Clarisse scowled. "That's a pretty cliché answer for a dying demigod."

"Well, this is a pretty cliché scene. I mean, seriously: Girl and boy admit their undying love as boy dies? How cheesier can it get?"

_2…_

Her scowl softened. "How about boy magically recovers and boy and girl ride off into the sunset on a magical rainbow unicorn?"

"It'd probably be a magical rainbow Pegasus."

"You know what I mean."

"And you know that's not gonna happen.

"But I can pretend. For a little longer."

_1…_

Chris turned suddenly serious. "Clarisse, whatever happens, this wasn't your fault."

She shook her head. "But I-"

"_No_. Listen to me; I don't want to be your ghost. Consider this you making peace with me. Promise you won't blame yourself." Clarisse nodded stiffly. "_Promise_."

"I promise."

Chris nodded as if he'd completed some task he had been waiting his whole life to accomplish.

"I love you, Clarisse."

_0…_

"I love you too, Chris."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**A/N*Sniffle* I'll admit, I'm a little teary-eyed. How could you not be? Do me a favor: Review and tell me how sad I just made you. Chris' Underworld spirit would appreciate it.**

**I'm not gonna cry, I'm not gonna cry, I'm not gonna- **_**WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**_

**Peace, Love, and Pokémon-  
Mercu **


	22. Initials

**A/N Alright, so this is technically supposed to be Death Part Three, but this inspiration came from insomnia.**

**Plus, I leave for band camp today and I really wanted to give you an update before I left. I'll be back on Friday, so don't expect anything else 'til at least then, probably after.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Chris was lying on his stomach, drawing doodles in the sand of the beach. Clarisse was sitting, leaning against a nearby log cleaning her spear.

"Did you know we have the same initials?" Chris asked out of the blue. It was enough to make Clarisse look up from the weapon in her hands.

"What?"

"Our initials," Chris repeated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "They're the same. Well, unless you actually use the L, but I don't think you're supposed to."

Clarisse stared on incredulously. "Why are you just thinking about this now?"

Chris shrugged nonchalantly. "I dunno. I was just thinking that if you have anything monogrammed with your initials, you won't have to change them when we get married."

"Why would I have anything monogrammed?" Clarisse asked. Then, as if just realizing what he said, added, "_When _we get married?"

"If . . . ?"

". . . When."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**A/N Yeah, it's a drabble. Sorry. But I thought it was cute. Hope you like it!**

**Peace, Love, and Pokémon-  
Mercu**


	23. Silent Treatment

**A/N I'm back from band camp! Miss me? Alright, so I got back a week ago but I've been busy! Today's our first football game.**

**Anyway, it's another all dialogue one. Hope you like it.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Come on, Clarisse!"

"…"

"Talk to me!"

"…"

"The least you could do is _look_ at me."

"…"

"Better. I'm making headway."

"…"

"Oh, shut up. Er … You know what I mean."

"…"

"Okay, I know I asked you to look at me but not like _that_. A little less loathing and a little more loving."

"…"

"Please?"

"…"

"Oh, for fuck's sake! It's not that big a deal!"

"…"

"You're overreacting; ya know that?"

"…"

"_Argh_! I don't care what you say! Say _something_!"

"…"

Wow. You're pretty good at the silent treatment."

"…"

"Oh, don't look at me like that."

"…"

"Most boyfriends would probably just go out and get flowers and chocolate or some fluffy heart crap."

"…"

"Would that work on you?"

"…"

"No, of course not. What about a new spear?"

"…"

"Really? Ugh, I swear, you're more high-strung than the Aphrodite girls."

"…"

"_Ow_! There was no reason to punch me!"

"…"

"Do you ever just smile, or is it always a smirk?"

"…"

"Anybody listening to this conversation probably thinks I'm crazy."

"…"

"Well, crazier than usual. They already think I'm crazy for dating you."

"…"

"_Ow_!"

"…"

"Oh, come on!"

"..."

"Fine! I'll just have a conversation with myself."

"…"

"Oh, hello Chris! How are you today? Good? That's good. Why, yes, my hair does look exceptional this fine morning."

"…"

"And ya know, Chris, I have this girlfriend, but she isn't talking to me right now. But that's okay cause any time I spend with her is a good time."

"… That was incredibly cheesy."

"Yeah, I know but- WOAH!"

"Oh, shut up, you big dumbass."

"Does this mean all is forgiven?"

"… Sure. One question though."

"Shoot."

"Who the _fuck_ is Mary?"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**A/N I'm sure every Chrisse fan has wondered it at one time or another. More than likely while reading BotL.**

**Reviews are like poffins for my Pokémon.**

**Peace, Love, and Pokémon-  
Mercu**


	24. Knock, Knock

**A/N 'Sup. **

**Hehe, so….. It's been a while, huh? Hey, in my defense, I just started my freshman year and it's taking some getting used to. I'm trying here.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Piper McLean is on a mission.

Granted, it's a simple one. She needs help nonetheless. And this mission, as previously stated, is what brings her to the door of the Ares cabin.

_Knock, knock_. No answer. Piper finds this strange, considering she just came from the arena, where the entire cabin is supposed to be training, only to be told that the one person she's looking for skipped, skipped the one activity she looked forward to everyday.

She turns to leave, resolving to search the entire camp if she has to, when her demigod senses pick up on a slight shuffling from inside the cabin.

_Knock, knock_. She tries again. This time there's an angry sigh, more shuffling and Clarisse opens the door quickly.

"Whaddya want, Princess?" The Daughter of Ares snaps.

"I need … Uh, can you …" Piper's craning her neck, trying to see exactly what Clarisse la Rue could've chosen over training, but the aforementioned only makes herself taller, effectively blocking Piper's line of sight.

"Looking for something?" Clarisse smirks, knowing that Piper won't outright ask to be nosy, and for a moment the Daughter of Aphrodite considers charmspeaking the answer out of her, but dismisses it just as quickly; she _won't _turn into Drew.

When Piper says nothing, Clarisse's smirk only grows. "Now, if you don't mind, I've got something far more … Ah, _important_ to attend to."

Having lost track of the reason she was at the cabin in the first place, Piper turns to leave.

Then she hears it.

_Achoo!_

Piper turns around sharply to be met with Clarisse's wide eyes and a mumbled "Gods dammit!" from inside. It's then that Piper notices things her mother would disown her for not seeing the first time; Clarisse's trying very hard to control her breathing and her face is redder than after a sparring match and her hair is messed up like she just woke up and where the _Hades _is that bandana she never lets out of her sight?

Clarisse makes a move to slam the door but Piper's too quick and she inserts her foot to keep the door open. It's purely coincidence that she sees Connor Stoll walk by just as she remembers an interesting fact about her friend.

"Hey, Connor!" She yells, smirking at Clarisse, who is eyeing her suspiciously, attempting to figure out exactly where she's going with this.

The younger twin looks over, slightly startled, freezing in his tracks. "Yeah?" He calls out hesitantly.

With one more glance in the direction of Clarisse, Piper asks, "Have you seen Chris recently?"

Piper would never say it, but for a split second Clarisse looked like a deer caught in headlights. (It's gone as quickly as it appears.)

Connor thinks for a moment. "No, actually," He admits finally. Out of the corner of her eye, Piper sees Clarisse turning even redder, if possible. "I haven't seen him since lunch." Piper outright _laughs_; both at Connor's admission and the groan from behind Clarisse.

"Why?"

Still chuckling lightly, Piper waves Connor away and he shrugs, deciding that he doesn't want any part of whatever the hell's going on here.

Piper smirked, turning to face the other demigod, now leaning against the doorframe. "Well, wherever could he be?"

Clarisse glares now, but Piper can't bring herself to be intimidated. "I swear to gods, Princess. You tell _anyone_-"

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of it," Piper interrupted. "Besides, my mother would probably strike me down if interrupted this little…" She uses erratic gestures to convey what she's trying to say, knowing that nothing she could've said would make Clarisse flush quite like _that_.

"Have fun," Piper says, grinning like the Cheshire Cat as she leaps off the cabin porch.

She can almost _hear _Clarisse roll her eyes as the door slams shut, and Piper laughs again.

"My gods, mother. I don't even want to _know_ what's going on in there!"

Thunder rumbles and Piper hopes – For Chris's sake – that's her mother agreeing with her and not Ares trying to get to Camp Half-Blood.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**A/N I would like to point out that I'm pretty sure I have either ADD of ADHD, and I'm not just saying that to feel closer to Riordan's characters. All my writings come along a sentence at a time because I get distracted with **_**everything**_**. I might as well IS THAT A BUTTERFLY?**

**Er…. What was I saying…?**

**Peace, Love, and Pokémon-  
Mercu**


	25. Outsider's View

**A/N OHMIGOD! *squeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee* SoNSoNSoNSoNSoNSoNSoN! *more ***

**I got the book!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Percy thought Chris was still a little bit insane.

Not that he didn't respect Clarisse, especially after all they'd been through, but to _date_ her? There was no way Chris was fixed. Not all the way at least.

(Or maybe he was never quite right in the first place.)

…

If Annabeth was thinking logically – and she always was – their personalities should never have worked together.

She was no daughter of Aphrodite, but she was pretty sure that someone as laid back as Chris would end up pissing off someone as stubborn as Clarisse pretty soon. And then the stubborn person with aggressive tendencies would kill the poor jack-of-all-trades.

They shouldn't have worked, but they did.

…

Honestly, Sherman thought Chris was the biggest idiot ever.

He loved his sister, he really did, but she wasn't exactly the girlfriend type. He was actually very surprised the son of Hermes wasn't dead yet.

_Although_, he mused, _I suppose that's a testament to how much she likes him_.

…

Chiron couldn't help but chuckle every time he saw them together.

He also couldn't help but notice how drastically the infirmary opened up after they started dating. But Chris wasn't just good for Clarisse; she helped him a lot too. He knew that Chris probably wouldn't be here today – at least, not fully here – if it wasn't for her.

Besides, he needed someone to kick his ass once in a while … She might be taking that one a little too seriously.

…

Silena thought they were the cutest thing since Travis and Katie. While most of her siblings were focused on Percy and Annabeth and the rest were focused on themselves, she had one thing on her mind – a daughter of Ares and a son of Hermes. (And a son of Hephaestus, but that was a different story.)

They were two of the hardest people she's ever had to work with; between Clarisse struggling with admitting her feelings and Chris going from friend to traitor to madman to friend to _what-the-Hades-I-don't-even-know-anymore_, she definitely had her work cut out for her.

But she never gave up on them, because they may have been most perfectly matched couple ever, regardless of what Drew said.

…

Travis and Connor just thought they were fun to catch and embarrass, even if it did result in many injuries from both parties.

…

Dionysus didn't care either way; it honestly didn't matter to him if the brats got together. He only fixed the boy's mind because he had nothing better to do. It had absolutely nothing to do with the heartbroken girl waiting outside.

Well, mostly.

…

Hermes had never liked Ares, but he tried to remember that he and his daughter were not the same person. After all, Ares would never have fought so hard to save his son.

And Ares would never have forgiven him. And Ares would never have been that good for him.

Hermes knew the life of a demigod was hard; Luke taught him that. He hoped this girl could make Chris's just a little easier.

…

Ares was perhaps the hardest one to please. He didn't have many daughters, and even he knew it would be a lie to say that he didn't favor Clarisse even a little bit.

And, sure, there were a number of times he just wanted to mount the head of his half-brother's _damn son_ on the front of his war chariot, but he figured that may have been a tad over the line. Although…

No, it was clear that his daughter cared about the little brat, completely disregarding the fact he left and became a traitor. And although he wasn't much of family man, he was pretty sure killing the poor kid wouldn't brighten up his fatherly image.

But he was prepared to, should the little ingrate ever hurt her.

…

No one was quite sure how the two of them worked together, but Chris and Clarisse had never been ones to care about the outsider's view.

They made it work, and that was all that really mattered.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**A/N Wow. I dunno, I'm not really that satisfied with this.**

**But I guess it's more- "What was that? Coming Peeeeeeeeeeeercy!" *is off to read Son of Neptune***

**Peace, Love, and Pokémon-  
Mer- "I'M COMING! GIMME A FUCKING SECOND!"**


End file.
